


Touching

by MiyakoUme



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lovers Death/Wild Atlas/Jack Daniels, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoUme/pseuds/MiyakoUme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't like to be touched. J. Daniel Atlas is the only exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Jack/Daniel so I tried something... This is my first fanfiction here, so I hope it's not too bad^^'

Jack didn't like being touched. In fact he was constantly avoiding every human contact he could, the highest he'd ever do was shaking hands.  
In the year the four horseman had to prepare their great shows, the others noticed the behavior of their youngest member. He flinshed when someone put a hand on his shoulder or accidently brushed against him. Whenever they sat together on the couch, he was careful to not touch anybody near him.

One time, after they had successfully talked to Arthur Tressler to sponsor their shows, Henley had happily hugged everyone, but Jack instantly froze when she put her arms around him.  
He just stood there, not shoving her away, but as soon as possbible took a step backward, out of her embrance, trembling lightly. His eyes held a light panic as he glanced at the other horsemen. Quickly, he turned around, muttering something about going on a walk and left . The three remaining magicians stared clueless at each other.

"I noticed his issues with contact" Henley said, voice full of concern. "I shouldn't have done that, oh god, it just came over me. I didn't think it would be that bad."  
"You couldn't know that, Henley" Daniel reassured her."Do _you_ know anything?" He looked up to Merrit, refering to his abilities to read people, but the older magician shook his head.  
"I have no idea. But it must be something traumatic, by this reaction and his distance towards everyone."  
Henley nodded. "I wonder what happened to him."  
"We probably won't find out if we don't ask him" Merrit shot Daniel a look. "You should ask him"

"W-what?" Daniel stuttered "Why me?"

"Because, if you haven't noticed, despite his distance keeping, he always let you stand closer than everyone else", the mentalist stated.  
"Right, and you're the only one who ever can touch him without him flinching." The redheaded girl looked like she tried to remember everytime the two gus touched.  
"And you're the leader, remember?", Merrit added.

"Okay, fine! I'll talk to him" Daniel helplessly shrugged.  
"Great!" The other two smiled.

The fuzzy-haired magician turned to the door, when Henley walked up to him.  
"You know, you could tell him... I mean, none of my buisness, but he seems to like you too, but by his behavior there's no chance that he would tell you first."  
Daniels blue eyes widened.

"H-how do you know?" 

Henley smiled softly. "I'm a girl, Atlas. I notice!"

Daniel shook his head, a little blush across his face and left the house, searching for their youngest member.  
~*~

He wandered around, looking for the young brownhaired man with brown eyes and got lost in his thoughts. Henley was right, Daniel _had_ feelings for Jack and not just friendly ones.  
He was bi, but he never made a great deal of it. He liked girls and guys, but before Jack there had never been a guy he had interest in. When he met the boy, who had told him, that he was his idol and smiled like it was christmas, there was something different about him. In the months the four worked together, Daniel always made sure that Jack wouldn't get hurt and was protected. They talked a lot and Daniel enjoyed the company of Jack more and more. 

He realized he must be in love, when Jack had an accident. Nothing serious though. Because of Jack's part in the plan, to fake his death to the FBI, he had to do a lot of driving training, but one time he lost control and crashed the car. He only hit his head, he wasn't even bleeding, but lost conciousness for an hour or so. Daniel was so worried, he had tears in his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Jack.

Just when he shook his head to get away from this terrible thought, he saw an entrance to a park and following his instinct, he decided to look there. He found Jack sitting on a bench, staring at the ground. 

"Jack!" Daniel didn't wanted to shock him by touching so he called him.

The boy looked up to him with a sadness in his eyes that made Daniels heart feel heavy in his chest. He sat down next to Jack.

"You don't have to talk about it" He said. "But if you want to...I'll listen, okay?"

Jack swallowed. 

"Do you want me to talk? Do you care?" 

His voice was lightly above a whisper.

"Of course I care, Jack! And I'm not the only one. Henley and Merrit are just as worried as I am!"

Brushing a hand through his short brown hair, Jack shrugged. _Ok then._

"I told you I grew up on the streets" He started. The other magician nodded.

"Well, that's only half of the truth. I had a home. My mother killed herself when I was five. My dad was abusive and used to beat the hell out of her, she couldn't bear it any longer and run off, but he catched and punished her. In that night she jumped off a bridge. After that he focused on me" 

Jacks voice got quieter. 

Daniel laid his arm around Jack, slowly rubbing his back. The boy didn't froze nor flinch. So he waited for him to continue.

"I wasn't beaten as bad as my mother, probably because I was a child. After a year he died of too much alcohol. When I got to foster parents I thought it would be better." Jack let out a desperate laughter and shook his head. It made Daniel's heart even heavier.

"I was wrong. There were other children too, but they weren't happy. They were locked in the house, no chance to escape. After a month I got to know why. The foster father sneaked in our bedrooms at night. He said he wanted to 'teach us something'. If we didn't want to 'learn' he would punish us just like my father did. At first he just touched. I think I was his favorite. After two years, when I was eight, I told him he could...he could do anything he wants to me, if he stopped harassing the other kids. He agreed. I was ten when I lost my virginity."

Now Jack's eyes were swimming.

"I managed to ran off when I was fourteen. I reported him to the police and they safed the kids from him. He and his wife went to jail. He died a few years ago. However, I didn't want a new family, I had enough and lived on the streets. That was when I saw one of your shows for the first time" 

Tears were streaming down his face as he looked up in Daniel's eyes,but he cracked a weak smile.

"Like I said, you inspired me. I was amazed and I began to practice tricks by myself, I earned money with street magic and tricking people. Life on the street was hard, but it was far better than everything I knew before. And then I got the special card and met you three. I think that's the best thing that ever happened to me." 

He wiped his eyes.

"I only have a problem when people touch me. It reminds me of...those nights" Jack trailed of. 

Daniel was speechless for a moment and just stared at Jack's face, not quite sure how to deal with the history Jack had just revealed. He thought a moment.

"I have one question" He began. "You don't seem to have this touch problem with me. Why?" 

Jack looked down.  
"You saved me when I saw you for the first time. Your magic gave me strength and finally something to do with my life. And when we met again in the apartment I couldn't believe my luck. When I work with you, when you're around me, I-I feel safe. And I trust you. I never trusted anyone, but you...You care about me and I ... I actually love you for that" 

Daniel's heat skipped a beat.

Jack, in a sudden realization of what he just said stood up and made an attempt to run, but Daniel was faster and grabbed his arm, dragging the smaller man against him.  
He settled his arms around Jack and pressed his head to his chest.  
Slow and careful, Jack hugged back. 

A few moments passed, then he gave up and just sank completely in Daniel's embrance, crying quietly in his shirt. Daniel slowly rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Jack?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah?", he sobbed.

"Do you feel safe right now?"

Jack choked out a "Yes." and pressed himself even closer to Daniel.

"I will always make you feel safe, I promise. Nothing's going to harm you, I'll make sure of that. I love you, too."

Now brown eyes stared up to Daniel in disbelief. But before Jack could utter a word Daniel asked  
"Can I kiss you?"

Jack still could not believe that this was happening. "Y-yeah, but the last time I-I kissed was when I-I...you know" He nervously glanced away.

Daniel cupped Jack's face, made him look at him.

"This" He said, leaning down. "Is much better, believe me"

He carefully pressed his lips to Jack's.  
The younger one was unable to react at first, but when Daniel pulled away, he slid his arms around his neck and pulled him closer for another kiss. Daniel smiled against Jack's mouth and moved his arms around his waist. 

The kiss went on and became more passionate, Daniel gently licked Jacks lower lip, asking for entrance. Jacks lips parted, letting him in. They slowly explored each other, taking their time in tasting and feeling and for both magicians this felt perfect.

When they had to breath, they parted, foreheads resting gainst each other. Jack's face was flushed, but he smiled and he almost seemed to shine and Daniel, never feeling happier in his life, smiled back softly.

"Shall we go home, honey?" Daniel laughed. "Henley and Merrit are probably worried as hell"

"Going home sounds good for the first time in my life" Jack responded, grabbing Daniel's hand and entwining their fingers. 

"You could practice hugging and touching with them. Just them and me. No strangers. What do you think?"

"Sure, as long as you're there." 

"I'm **never** going to leave you!" Daniel said and pressed a quick kiss to Jack's lips before they made their way home.


End file.
